A Passionate "Wine Night"
WARNING: THIS CONTAINS MATURE THEMES (18+). READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. * (***) *is wearing a white button-up shirt with a red tie and a black suit, and setting a wine bottle and two glasses at a table near their couch* * (***) Celes is going to be so thrilled when she sees this! *turns on some smooth jazz music and adjusts the lights in their bedroom where she is right now* * (***) Ah, that dim is perfect! *slicks her hair back a little, puts both hands in her pockets, and waits excitedly for her wife* * 9:29DarkMaster999(Celes) *Ready to enter her room, she was feeling incredible after the day, only managing to winning more on games, but she doesn't even suspect she would win even more that night* * (Celes) *Open the doors of the room and see the scene, she still using her normal clothes and after looking that scene, she happily smiles* * DarkMaster999(Celes) *Closes the door of their room and lock it with the key, after this she slowly start removing her clothes, starting with her dress* * 9:36Gogogadget831(***) I just really wanted to thank you so much for you know....being my wonderwall and saving me from my inner fears....I feel so much better with you... * 9:36DarkMaster999(Celes) I see that you prepared me a great surprise hahaha * 9:36Gogogadget831(***) *widens her eyes* Holy shit * (***) We're playing that game eh? *cups Celes's cheeks and rubs her nose against hers into an eskimo kiss* * DarkMaster999(Celes) Oh yes we are. *Gives a smile because of the the eskimo kiss* * 9:38Gogogadget831(***) That's my favorite game y'know.... * (***) *slowly unbuttons her shirt, revealing her chest with her breasts still being covered with her bra* * 9:38DarkMaster999(Celes) *She's wearing a black underwear with a few white details on it* * 9:39Gogogadget831(***) *removes her tie* * 9:39DarkMaster999(Celes) Thank you. *Smiles widely* * 9:39Gogogadget831(***) Are you gonna force me to remove the rest of them? *she winks* * 9:39DarkMaster999(Celes) Actually we will use that tie soon * 9:40Gogogadget831(***) Oooooo....I like where this is going.....ooooo you have so many great surprises * 9:40DarkMaster999(Celes) Its not necessary. *Says that with a provocative tone* * 9:40Gogogadget831(***) *removes her suit and is finally down to her undies* * (***) *comes up to her lover and crashes her lips against hers into a passionate French kiss* * DarkMaster999(Celes) *After removing her dress, *** can see her lover in her undies* * (Celes) *Kiss passionately **** * 9:42Gogogadget831(***) *throws her arms around her waist and moans loudly, caressing her lover gently* * (***) *walks backwards and falls backwards on the bed with Celes on top of her* * 9:43DarkMaster999(Celes) If you excuse me... *Slowly removes ***'s arms to her after being caressed and goes to a closet get something before the go to the bed* * (Celes) Wait a second my darling * 9:43Gogogadget831(***) Wonder what she'll do to me tonight... * 9:43DarkMaster999(Celes) Time to you use something properly. * 9:44Gogogadget831(***) *thinks* She's amazing at fingering, fisting leaves me sore for a day or two, scissoring is so much fun with her....So many possibilities.... * DarkMaster999(Celes) *She gets something from it and then shows to *** what is it, its a few ropes she had in scret on her closet and then gives a provocative smile to the girl* * 9:44Gogogadget831(***) Ohhhhh, we're trying something new tonight? * 9:45DarkMaster999(Celes) Time to you learn a few things. *She happily jumps on the bed* * (Celes) well new to you at least... * 9:45Gogogadget831(***) *takes a gulpful of wine before Celes comes onto the bed* * (***) How many women have you slept with? * DarkMaster999(Celes) Not many to be sincere * 9:46Gogogadget831(***) Ah * 9:46DarkMaster999(Celes) At least far from what I did with you * (Celes) You are my love haha... * (Celes) Now... * 9:46Gogogadget831(***) You're the first and only woman I've slept with. And you never fail to amaze me, even when we're both sick... * Gogogadget831(***) *widens eyes and sweats in anticipation as she waits for her lover to pleasure her* * (***) *removes her undies to reveal her completely naked form* * DarkMaster999(Celes) *She slowly start tying *** up, and tries to show her the ways to a few basic knots since she's a beginner on it, she ties around the woman's breasts making the curves of *** being even more flashier, she then slowly show how to tie the legs and proper way to knots correctly after that she shows a few tricks to make the rope a little more tighter but not very much, she finally then ties a few rope around her lover's crotch to make her feel even more pleasure during the time of the fun game* * (Celes) So did you get it? At least how you do? * 9:52Gogogadget831(***) Oh my gosh.... * 9:52DarkMaster999(Celes) Because I want to see it later * 9:52Gogogadget831(***) I love this even more... * 9:52DarkMaster999(Celes) Oh remember when I say about that tie... * (Celes) *Get one part of ***'s underwear and make it a little ball* * (Celes) Say Ah... * 9:54Gogogadget831(***) You mean you're gonna shove it down my throat? oo * 9:54DarkMaster999(Celes) Exactly... *Says with a very happy tone* * 9:54Gogogadget831(***) You mean my own underwear? Gross * (***) Or the tie? * 9:54DarkMaster999(Celes) Well, I know its not the best thing... * (Celes) The tie will be useful soon... * (Celes) You will see * 9:55Gogogadget831(***) Okay....I trust you * DarkMaster999(Celes) *After that last phrase she puts the underwear on ***'s mouth and down to ***'s throat, she then gets the tie on the bed and cables around ***'s head, more specifically around the mouth and ties it in order to the underwear not be removed* * (Celes) Now... *She shows a even more happy smile* lets begin.... * 9:57Gogogadget831(***) *is stunned* Hmmmm.....*in a muffled tone* * (***) *squirms a little under the ropes* * (***) *conf* Cables....in sex??? This woman is out of her mind. Haha, I'm out of my mind for deciding to marry her. But totes worth it.... * 9:58DarkMaster999(Celes) *She start kissing ***'s mouth and start touching ***'s boobs with of her hands while the other hand is pushing a little the rope around the crotch* * (Celes) You are so...incredible... Ahhh * 9:59Gogogadget831(***) *breathes heavily* * (***) *inserts her tongue into her lover's mouth and makes out with her* * (Celes) You want me to remove the gag? *gives a concerned look to **** * Gogogadget831(***) Your call, haha * 10:01DarkMaster999(Celes) *She notices someone's trying to kiss her but because of the ties she's not able for it, she decide to removes her gag and removes both the cloth and the tie from ***'s mouth* * 10:02Gogogadget831(***) Perfect.... * (***) *kisses her deeply as Celes is pleasuring her* * 10:02DarkMaster999(Celes) *She then returns kissing *** and moves her hand around ***'s body, touching ***'s breats and other parts like the waist* * 10:02Gogogadget831(***) I won't gag you bc I love listening to the sound of your moans at night * 10:03DarkMaster999(Celes) Aw... but I like being gagged to be real * 10:03Gogogadget831(***) It's like a beautiful Siberian Husky cuddling with me, enjoying being touched * (***) No, I want to listen to you * 10:03DarkMaster999(Celes) Besides, who said I can't moan while being gagged.... * 10:03Gogogadget831(***) I will use the rope though * 10:03DarkMaster999(Celes) Believe me you will hear a lot... * (Celes) Trust me * 10:03Gogogadget831(***) You make a good point * 10:03DarkMaster999(Celes) Just gag me when its your turn... * 10:04Gogogadget831(***) Now, where were we? * 10:04DarkMaster999(Celes) Hm... * (Celes) I don't want to force a lot to you today hahaha * 10:04Gogogadget831(***) *rolls her eyes and kisses her again deeply* * (***) *in a muffled tone while they're making out* Well, I'm 'forcing' you to do this, haha * 10:05DarkMaster999(Celes) I think I introduced a whole new world to you but right now...I want more of this. *Kisses her deeply and makes her hands move again this time one of her hands is touching ***'s butt while the other is pulling the rope around the crotch again* * Gogogadget831(***) *inserts her tongue into her lover's mouth and starts a vicious tongue battle with her* * DarkMaster999(Celes) This is so good.... *Thinks* * (Celes) So want to have your turn too? * 10:07Gogogadget831(***) *moans passionately into their kiss and starts grinding her crotch against Celes's * 10:07DarkMaster999(Celes) Ah...oh my why I didn't removed this at first... * 10:07Gogogadget831(***) Can I have the finger first? That's always the part I look forward to * 10:08DarkMaster999(Celes) *Removes her undies, she's finally totally naked to her lover* * 10:08Gogogadget831(***) *gives a cute face as she looks at Celes with her cute puppy dog eyes* * 10:08DarkMaster999(Celes) Ok... * Gogogadget831(***) *still remains under the ropes as she desperately waits for Celes to pleasure her* * DarkMaster999(Celes) Prepare to have your favorite thing. *She start to slowly moves her fingers towards her lover's vagina and slowly moves around the woman's vagina at first in provocative tone until she finally start sexually stimulating **** * 10:10Gogogadget831(***) *breathes heavily* * (***) Oh god.....yes.....yes......YES......FUCK YES CELES..... * (***) So good.....*bites her own lip as Celes fingers her harder. Her eyes roll in the back as her lover pleasures her more passionately* * 10:11DarkMaster999(Celes) *She continues stimulating *** more and more until she pleads to stop, while one of her hands is doing this, she moves her other hand towards the woman's breats and start pressing one of ***'s boobs to stimulate her even more* * (Celes) Let's make it even more intense, right? *Says happily* * 10:12Gogogadget831(***) Oh god.....I'm getting really close........ohhhh.......ohhhhh......OOOHHHHHHHHH TAEKO!!!!! * (***) Oops! I mean...Celes *laughs nervously as Celes stops fingering her to reply to her statement* * 10:12DarkMaster999(Celes) Don't fear to call me like that... * 10:13Gogogadget831(***) Ohhhhhhhh my god.....I'm getting so close...... * (***) Harder * 10:13DarkMaster999(Celes) Its our secret right? *She continues doing the following actions while she start kissing *** again* * 10:13Gogogadget831(***) *she feels all of Celes's fingers inside her* OHHHHHHHHHHHH.... *she climaxes heavily* * (***) Wow.....you're an expert at that * (***) Well....allow me to repay you back * 10:14DarkMaster999(Celes) Well its one of my specialities haha. * 10:15Gogogadget831(***) *gasps for breath as she takes another gulp of wine* * 10:15DarkMaster999(Celes) Guees its your turn now. * 10:15Gogogadget831(***) Okay babe.....I'm the woman of this castle, and you're going to accept all that I do to you * (***) *ties Celes's hands together and her legs together (but spreads her legs out in preparation for what she will do to her) * 10:16DarkMaster999(Celes) *Start to untie her lover until she finally removed all the ties of the woman, after that she stands up and gets in way ready to be tied with her arms behind her back, awaiting ***'s move* * 10:16Gogogadget831(***) *ties her breasts and her crotch up too* * 10:16DarkMaster999(Celes) Wow, you even manage to spread my legs with ease in the first try, that's great * 10:17Gogogadget831(***) Well, I know you love it when I do what I'm about to do to you * 10:17DarkMaster999(Celes) Ah... *She feels the rope around a little tight, she's loving that moment, she's starting blushing a little* * 10:17Gogogadget831(***) *she pecks Celes on the lips which turns into a deep passionate kiss* * DarkMaster999(Celes) So my beloved I think its time to your little slave shut...*She is suprised by the woman's kiss and passionately kiss her lover back as well* * (Celes) That's one way to shut me up. *Laughs* * 10:18Gogogadget831(***) *she gives a light squeeze to her breast and starts tickling her a little to allow her to squirm through the ropes* * (***) *she then drags her hand down and touches her butt with one hand while stroking her inner thigh close to her crotch with her other hand* * 10:19DarkMaster999(Celes) Ah...hahaha *She start to move a little because of the tickling, she tries to squirm a little and feels the rope around her crotch making her having pleasure even more* * (Celes) Please...gag me... * 10:19Gogogadget831(***) Very well. *gags her lover with the tie and travels down* * 10:20DarkMaster999(Celes) I kinda of love a little to be gagged in these types of... *She doesn't even notice but at the moment *** already made her request and gagged her, she start moaning a little* * 10:20Gogogadget831(***) *as she's stroking her lover on her butt and her inner thigh, she kisses her all over her body passionately, from her neck to her breasts and down around her stomach and abdomen* * DarkMaster999(Celes) Thfp wmh I lufv yfu * Gogogadget831(***) *once she's done kissing her body, she dives between Celes's legs and starts to eat her out, starting to tongue fuck her hard in her clitoris* * 10:21DarkMaster999(Celes) Hmmmmm *Squirms a little because of he her sensitive body thanks to ***'s kissed and because of ***'s stroking her butt* * (Celes) MPFGHHHHH! *Because of ***'s last action she start having a outburst of pleasure and couldn't stop moaning, she start moaning more and more as the aciton continued, breathing heavily on the process* * (Celes) Hmp..HMPH....Mpfgh...Mpfgh.... * 10:23Gogogadget831(***) You've always loved it when I did that.....ooooohhhhh you taste so good * 10:23DarkMaster999(Celes) *Thinks* I LOVE THAT WOMAN, I one night she already learned so much * 10:23Gogogadget831(***) *continues eating her out* * (***) *pulls on the rope and continues doing what she's doing* * 10:24DarkMaster999(Celes) Hmhmhmh...MPHFHHHH, MHMHMHMH.... *She gets even more Heartily because of ***'s doings, getting more and more close to her climax* * 10:25Gogogadget831(***) *gives a light squeeze of her breast as she continues doing what she's doing, waiting for Celes's climax* * DarkMaster999(Celes) Mphfgh.. Mpfgh... *She tries to resist a little more, trying to enjoy that moment the more as possible but she finally doesn't resist anymore* Hmpfh...HMPFGH....PFMMPFMPF, AMPHFGGGGGGGGGGGGG! *She finally reaches her Climax* * 10:27Gogogadget831(***) *gulps it all down* Better than a fine wine, and a lot better than my ex-wine, Lisa! *she nonchalantly says, licking her lips* * (***) *she climbs on top of her lover, kissing her nose, and kissing her neck gently while stroking her hair* * 10:28DarkMaster999(Celes) *She breathes heavily because of reaching her climax more and more, loving her lover's acts of passion involving her body* * (Celes) Mpfgh.... * 10:29Gogogadget831(***) How did that feel? *ungags her, allowing her lover to speak* * (***) *she kisses her neck gently while stroking her lover's back* * 10:29DarkMaster999(Celes) Ah...Ah... I never felt like that before it was so intense... * (Celes) I don't remember the last I felt like that.... *Gives a smile to ***, still heavily breathing* * 10:29Gogogadget831(***) Yeah....that was.....so unbelievably passionate * 10:30DarkMaster999(Celes) True... * (Celes) AGH I should taught a way to self bondage yourself before this... * 10:30Gogogadget831(***) *unties her lover and throws the ropes off the bed. She then climbs back on top of the bed, onto her lover, and starts kissing her again, hugging her tightly to the point that their bodies were connecting together* * DarkMaster999(Celes) *Kisses her mouth passionately, hugging her during the process connecting their bodies even more* * 10:32Gogogadget831(***) *starts to scissor her gently, grinding against her* * 10:32DarkMaster999(Celes) Ah.. * (Celes) You always love to it don't you? * (Celes) *Start scissor her back to pleasure her lover as well* * 10:32Gogogadget831(***) *she helps her lover sit up in a scissoring position and they begin to scissor passionately, meeting even closer together and making out* * 10:33DarkMaster999(Celes) Mind I ask you something? * 10:33Gogogadget831(***) Sure, wifey. What's up? * DarkMaster999(Celes) Could you let me sleep tied today? *Says that with a very provocative tone* * 10:33Gogogadget831(***) Ykw, I want to sleep tied today too. I'll join you * 10:33DarkMaster999(Celes) I don't remember the last time I did it, I admit I already done but never with a lady like this.. * (Celes) Hm I think I have a idea... * 10:34Gogogadget831(***) You've had a baaaaddd influence on me you naughty kitty * (***) You made this puppy dog turn into a wild mongrel * 10:34DarkMaster999(Celes) But I need a person to tie us even more closer.... * (Celes) What you think? * (Celes) I know one person here on the castle that could help us.... * 10:35Gogogadget831(***) I got this! I've had experiences tying knots in the past when I lived in the mountains for several years * 10:35DarkMaster999(Celes) Very well then... * (Celes) Let's see if you can tie both us up.... * 10:36Gogogadget831(***) Ohhhhh.....hahahaha, you're right.....it's harder than it looks * (Hiyoko) Big sista ***! Where the hell are you? *barges through the door* * Gogogadget831(Hiyoko) *widens her eyes as she sees the two of them in the scissoring position* * Gogogadget831(***) HIYOKO??? How the hell did you get here?? * DarkMaster999(Celes) Its not what you... * (Celes) aaaa... * (Celes) *At loss of words and blushing a lot* * 10:37Gogogadget831(Hiyoko) Well, I stopped by to practice tying my shoes and I thought you could make for a great viewer * (***) A great viewer......wuuuuuuuttttt.... * (***) Uh, okay, well.... * (***) My wife and I want to sleep tied to each other and I was wondering if you could help us with that * 10:39DarkMaster999(Celes) well if you could help.... * (Celes) *Thinks* Isn't Hiyoko bad with ties? * 10:39Gogogadget831(Hiyoko) Hot. If Lucas were here, he would've nosebled to dead * *death * (Hiyoko) Oh believe me, I can tie knots perfectly! Believe it or not, I can do things right, bitch * (Hiyoko) *starts speed-knotting really fast* * (***) *widens her eyes as she watches what Hiyoko was doing* * 10:41DarkMaster999(Celes) *Opens her mouth in shock but changes to a happy smile* * Gogogadget831(Hiyoko) *sees that the two girls were tied really closely together* * 10:42DarkMaster999(Celes) Thank you, Hiyoko * 10:43Gogogadget831*their faces and bodies are really close together and both of them were blushing deeply, looking into each others' eyes * (Hiyoko) You're welcome! Now, if you'll excuse me, ***, I'm going to raid your ice cream in the freezer and binge watch Orange is the New Black and other hot shows. Y'all have fun fucking * (***) Kk, bye bff * 10:44DarkMaster999(Celes) Bye Hiyoko. * 10:44Gogogadget831(Hiyoko) *skips out of the room happily* * 10:44DarkMaster999(Celes) So... where we stopped? *Happily smiles to *** and then kiss the woman passionately* * 10:44Gogogadget831(***) *admires her wife's eyes with all their glory now that her face was right in front of hers* * (***) I love you so much.... * 10:45DarkMaster999(Celes) I know... * 10:45Gogogadget831(***) *makes out with her passionately while touching her body underneath the ropes* * *once they were out of breath, they hug each other tightly under the ropes* * 10:46DarkMaster999(Celes) *Makes out with *** and start squirming making their bodies connecting even more around that ropes* * (Celes) I love you.... * 10:46Gogogadget831(***) Ohhhhh.....I love it when you do that..... * (***) *connects her body closer to hers and kisses her neck* * 10:47DarkMaster999(Celes) So let's sleep together right... * 10:47Gogogadget831(***) Yeah.... * (***) *rolls so she was in her lover's arms* * 10:47DarkMaster999(Celes) *Get even closer to her and start to get a little sleepy, this night was incredible* * (Celes) This night was so... * 10:47Gogogadget831(***) *she was on top of her lover and allows Celes to hold her as her child* * (***) AMAZING * 10:47DarkMaster999(Celes) Incredible right * 10:48Gogogadget831(***) Oh god.....so amazing * (***) Let's make this a thing * 10:48DarkMaster999(Celes) For sure we will... * 10:48Gogogadget831(***) Every night. Get out the rope. Make hot love. * 10:48DarkMaster999(Celes) Its good to you dominate me for a change too *Says that with a provocative tone to the ****. * 10:48Gogogadget831(***) *kisses her lover's forehead, then her nose, then her lips, and sleeps a little under her chest* * 10:49DarkMaster999(Celes) Good night.... *Kiss *** back and then start to sleep close to **** * 10:49Gogogadget831(***) *hugs her really tightly to her* * (***) I love you my black raven... * (***) My adorable black, naughty kitten... * 10:49DarkMaster999(Celes) I love you even more my beautiful swan * 10:50Gogogadget831(***) *sighs loudly out of satisfaction and closes her eyes and falls asleep* * (Celes) *Falls asleep together with **** Category:Anceles